


Hail the High King

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: After the battle with the Fairies, Eliot heads to bed for rest but finds a surprise in store for him.





	Hail the High King

I crawled into bed exhausted. I don’t know how we managed to fight off the fairies but we did. We keep Fillory, we keep the wellspring, now the only problem…magic. 

After all that happened today I don’t think I can worry about the magic right now. I laid there after having washed my face, I could still feel the burn from the small cuts and sting of the bruises. I found a position to lay in and didn’t move. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I felt my eyes start to close when I heard my bedroom door creak. 

“Please, whatever it is, I’ll get to it tomorrow.” I said not even bothering to open my eyes. 

“I think you’ll want to deal with this one now.” I heard a voice from the other end of the room. 

I heard the door close behind them as they entered. 

“Look, it’s been a long day and I just really need to sleep.” I opened my eyes half way to see Idri standing by the window. “What are you doing here?”

“I was supposed to marry the High King.” He smirked.

“Right, that. Look, I’m sorry…”

“It’s ok. The wedding will happen. Just has to be later. In the meantime, I brought you a gift from Loria.”

“A gift?”

“They told me how you like to drink so I brought you some of our signature cocktail.” He held out a bottle. 

I must admit I was rather desperate for some kind of drink after all I had been through.

I reached out and took the bottle and opened it slowly. It smelled almost like a fine wine. 

“What is it?”

“It’s made by our finest chefs and distillers.”

I poured a bit of it into a glass. He watched as I swirled it a bit and took a small sip. It tasted like an aged wine. 

“Wow.”   
“It’s aged 100 years in an old oak barrel.” He declared so proud of himself. 

“Really?”

“In the basement of our castle. There’s more where that came from.” He smiled as he poured more into my glass. 

I drank a few glasses and started to feel the effects. 

I walked over and laid down. 

“Now, my king, I’d like to partake in another Lorian ritual.” He smiled down at me. 

“Um Ok, yeah, sure.” I sat up watching him. 

He slid his coat off and set it in the chair. Then he took his boots off. Then his shirt. I sat there watching and smiling at my own little show. He continued undressing slowly and methodically till he stood before me naked.

“Now you.” 

“Ok.” I stood up and started unbuttoning my shirt. 

“No.” He reached up and stopped me. 

“What?”

“Let me.” He reached up and untied my scarf and set it in the chair. Then unbuttoned my shirt, slowly, one button at a time. He slid my shirt off and put his hands on my shoulders. He slid his hands down to my chest and stood there looking me in the eye.

I smiled at him. 

“Do you like need permission or something?”

“No. Well, yes. But not exactly.” 

I laughed.

“Ah, so Lorians aren’t into rape, good to know.”

“Eliot.” He mockingly scolded. 

I smiled and looked down. I could see him getting turned on. 

He slid his hands down to my waist. I closed my eyes and took in the feel of his hands on my skin. He gently slid a hand over and undid my pants. I gasped and smiled. 

“Eliot.” He whispered as he started kissing my neck. He reached down and slid my pants off and they fell to the floor. He ran his hands back to my hips and pulled me closer to him. 

I could feel my heart beating faster and breathing harder. I felt him run his hand up my side to the back of my neck. He pulled me close and kissed me. I felt his tongue against mine and groaned. He kept one hand on the back of my neck as he slid the other into the waist of my boxers. I groaned again. He reached down and ran his hand gently up my inner thigh reaching my struggling erection. 

“Oh, Eliot.”

He gently started stroking. 

“Shit.”

I could feel myself getting weak and finding it hard to stand. He kissed his way down to my chest and back up to my neck. He stopped and looked at me. He moved his hand from the back of my neck slowly down my back sending shivers down my spine. The whole time he continued gently stroking. He reached my waist and pulled down my boxers and let them fall to the floor. 

“I can see my king is pleased.” He kissed my neck again. He kissed down my neck to my chest then down to my stomach. He kneeled in front of me and kissed my inner thigh. 

I felt a shiver run down my spine. 

He kissed his way up my inner thigh till he reached the base of my throbbing erection. 

“My king.” He whispered before taking my length into his mouth. I put my hands on his shoulders to help steady myself as he set a pace. 

“Oh God!!!” I felt my body tense. He stopped. 

Breathing heavy I stood there and looked down at him. He slowly stood. 

“Not yet, my king.” He led me over to the bed. “Bend over.” 

“What?”

“Bend over. Like this.” He guided me till I was partially on the bed bent over. “Good.” 

I felt him position himself behind me and put his hands on my hips. He gently moved around a bit before finding his position and gently sliding into me. 

I gasped as I felt him slowly set a steady pace. 

“Eliot. My king. High King.” He said almost chanting in rhythm. 

“Oh, God, Idri…” I chanted with him. 

He started moving faster and harder. I felt myself getting closer. I could feel parts of me starting to tense. 

“Eliot.” He thrust a few more times before groaning and finding his release. He stepped back and with his hands still on my hips guided me to laying down. He knelt down on the floor. I sat up and looked down at him. Still breathing hard I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. 

He looked up and smiled. He positioned himself between my legs and kissed my inner thigh. I felt the shiver go up my spine and was instantly aroused. He kissed his way up to my erection once more and took the length in his mouth. I groaned and closed my eyes getting lost in how good this felt. 

He kept a steady pace before gently letting me go and kissing his way up to my neck. 

“Idri….” He gently laid me back and kissed me. He reached up and gently pulled my hair. It wasn’t until then that I realized I had my crown on this whole time. Which upon realizing, turned me on even more. 

“High King Eliot.” He growled as he positioned himself on top of me. He gently guided me until I felt myself inside of him. 

“Oh…..Shit…” He gently started moving and I matched him in pace. I felt myself getting closer and closer. He stopped and I kept moving. I could feel myself getting tense as I moved faster and harder.

“Eliot….Eliot…” he groaned as I set my pace. I moved faster and thrust harder. 

“Shit.” 

“Yes. That’s it El.” This was the first time he called me El. Hearing him say it sent me closer to the edge. He reached up and pulled my hair again. 

“High. King. Eliot. My. King. El.” He chanted in the pace I set. 

With one last hard thrust I found my release and held the position until I was too weak to hold it any longer. 

He gently slid off of me and laid next to me. 

I laid there and caught my breath. 

“My king.” He whispered and kissed my cheek. 

“Shit. Idri. What kind of Lorian custom was that?”

“Proving worthiness and loyalty to your king.” He stated so matter of factly even if he was slightly out of breath.

“Oh. Well. Bravo.” 

“I am glad my king is pleased.” He smiled and curled up next to me. 

“I’m glad you fucked your king.” I said in a horrible attempt at making a joke.

“High king.” Just him whispering it sent shivers all over and sent a hint of arousal.

“Oh God.” I took a deep breath and slowly released it. 

“I think that’s enough for one night.” He smiled and kissed me. 

I felt so at ease and felt a tingling sensation coursing through my body. I looked over to see him content and drifting off to sleep. I felt an odd feeling of power and almost electric feeling. 

I did a small casting almost out of curiosity. Reciting the words to myself as I did the motions. I looked over and there it was. A spark. A small bolt of lightning. Magic.


End file.
